Respiratory issues result from a number of conditions, ranging from comparatively simple ones like congestion to more difficult ones like sleep apnea. To address these concerns, a number of products have been developed. Generally, these products are chemical based (e.g. sprays and medicine) or structural based (dilators and filters); the present invention concerns itself with the latter grouping. Placed in a person's nostrils, such devices improve breathing by expanding the nasal airways and filtering out foreign bodies which normally irritate and agitate a person's nose. The present invention improves upon these basic principles by providing an apparatus which can be used with or without a filter. The filter can be readily incorporated into the design via insert-molding, adhesive, or welding (thermal or ultrasonic). Furthermore, the apparatus is adaptable to different nostril sizes unlike many existing products which must be sold in different sizes to accommodate individual differences.
The present invention has an anatomic design influenced by 3D morphology. Existing products are simple geometries or only based on the 2D profile of the nasal opening, and are often closed profile which limits their ability to conform to a wide range of nostril sizes. The present invention is modeled on the 3D surfaces of the nasal geometry and incorporates features for maintaining a comfortable fit for a wide range of size variation from one user to the next. The current drawings show a device suitable for Type I & II nostril types, and alternate orientations of the device can be manufactured with proportions suitable for Type III & V, for Type VI & VII, and for Type IV.
Greater range of nostril size variation within a Type set, for example set I & II, is achieved by incorporating individual arms which allow flexibility in key anatomic locations. The length of the arms and the nature of the open profile design allow the device to conform to the individual user's nostril. The profile cross section of the arm (generally oval shaped) is designed to allow bending along its thin dimension, while maintaining a relatively larger area of contact in its long dimension. The larger area of contact, thin bending profile, and long beam length reduce the pressure applied by the device when inserted into a relatively smaller nostril.
The profile is anatomically influenced, and has three arms. They merge on the medial side of the nostril and form the largest contact area at the septal cartilage, which is relatively planar. One arm extends in the anterior direction, following the structure of the majar alar cartilage. A second arm extends in the posterior direction and follows the curvature of the alar fibrofatty tissue structure. A third arm extends superior and arcs around to an inferior orientation, terminating near the posterior portion of the majar alar cartilage. The three arms serve to dilate the nasal cavity by acting on these structures. The flexibility of the device within and between each arm is primarily in the medial/lateral direction, and secondarily in the anterior/posterior direction. While one configuration of the present invention is described with three arms, a fourth arm may also be included for additional locational stability
The present invention acts to reduce respiratory exposure to viruses, allergens, germs, flu's, colds, bacteria, molds, dust, pet dander, pollen, pollutants, contaminants, second hand smoke, carcinogens, and other airborne contaminants. The present invention also acts to improve sleeping by increasing nasal airflow and mitigating or eliminating snoring, headaches, and nausea. An additional benefit of the present invention is increased oxygen intake and nitric oxide production, desirable to persons who want to enhance their athletic performance.